The Blackout war
by SayuriMyusune
Summary: Future wars begins when the conflicts again between countries now cities in ruins, inari was left unconscious when her squad was killed or so to say . She must go through cross fire wars, cities in ruins, and go on undetected. Can she go through hell while obtaining the enemies plans and destruction? lets see if she can.


It's summer and i was playing fps games and i thought of this.(some scenes are suggestive because i don't know

(Inari)

Blackout

I woke up feeling dizzy as i saw my comrades dead round me as i noticed during drop zone and noticed around me is a huge and large amounts of Russian dead soldiers and they seem to give out an unpleasant feeling that i'm not the only one that is still searching for survivors that killed majority of their fallen. I wondered why was i alive when my comrades are dead? Its a mystery i must solve and avenge my dead comrades. I grabbed an M-17 silenced assault rifle that is silenced because i don't want to be caught of whoever is patrolling the night. I began my way through the Avelish forest where i know i can get passed through the patrollers and head back to based as on what i heard from the radio I received. I snuck my way crawling through tall grass where i wont be seen and this darkness should so the trick but i must be aware of flashlights and kill if necessary or if the enemy is alone without anyone looking or observing. I began to feel cold as i felt the rain drop fell on my head then another and another till a pour of rain suddenly fell and lightning followed which makes it both easier and harder for me to go back to base.

I watched as the solders about fifteen feet away from where I'm at setting up tents and the other watch the grass fields. My wrist sort of hurts because of crawling in tall grass for two hours is really hard and painful, i heard them speak but i don't understand Russian much but it seems they are having a conversation. I kept my way as i stayed hidden in the darkness and the rain as i know that no one can tell if anyone is moving in the grasses because if the droplets from the rain keeps on tapping on the grass that its difficult and so on. I watched forward as i kept myself going hoping no one would see me, then out of no where i heard some gun fire in the distance which then i heard someone yell, "oven fire!" and then i heard a ton of machine gun fire and then all went to hell as i continued my mission on getting out of here. The hardest part is that two different armies that i don't even know except the Russians they might kill me by sight or mistaken for an enemy so i must stay low and head for the trees.

I was almost there as the trees where there until I heard artillery that blew up majority of the area thankfully didn't hit the grass areas. I noticed I'm in a cross fire and i quickly got low and ran to the dark part of the forest where the battle and the bullets wont hurt me or worry me as much. I hid behind the trees as i saw a group of people rushing towards a mound and set up their machine guns and began to fire. I snuck my way undetected and as i should keep it, theres a bunch of people talking about a young girl with blue eyes in this area and said to keep an eye out because she's one of the most deadliest solders in the Vkol squad. I know they are talking about me and for intel i need that map to make sure that i take that map i need to be sneaky. I slowly left the bushes and went toward where the map is where i thought the coast is clear, then a man grabbed me in the shoulder and punched me on the face. I fought back by kicking his face and using a trip him to the floor, he pulled out his pistol and began to fire at me but he missed and quickly used my silenced pistol which i took and shot at his head his head.

I quickly dragged the body and hid the blood as fast as i could, i had a thought of my clothes are all muddy and wet and i looked at the dead guy. I took his cloths and put them on as fast as possible and its a good fit even if it was a little heavy its good when its rainy. I got the map and ran as fast as possible through the forest where i can be away from the hellzone and to where the city is now...-sigh- another warzone which its getting harder and harder for me to go back to base when theres a lot of wars i have to go through and he wants me back asap or else your going to get tangled or killed in unnecessary wars or captured. I walked through the foothills where the view is nice with flashes in the distance and where the distance of that battlefield, the grasslands, and the camp grounds. I hiked to where i can see the thunder and where theres good chances of mudslides and crumbling rocks, i heard a howling noise and it was planes and jet fighters that passed by me and i felt like something bas is gonna happen and i got to hurry.

When i got near to the peak the winds were howling and mostly i see is rain and wind on my face with some hail. I was telling myself its just the wind and nothings going to kill me once i got up there and all. When i got to the highest peak i saw down there was a burning city that looked like hell as bombers dropped bombs and artillery fired during a rainstorm. I decided to take shelter at a nearby cave and placed mine sensors that explodes if anyone tries to go in here and kill me. I laid down on the rocks to rest my head, i took out my pistol that has scratched names of my comrades and thought of myself, "why am I still alive when my comrades are dead and all it takes is war to wipe out of whats close to you." I put my gun aside and began to set a comfortable spot as i felt sleepy and the rain and wind goes on as war becomes my nightmare.

противостоять слой 2(i had to do this...)

Morning...new dawn but nothing changed, i heard a snowstorm brewing and some people talking from the distance. I took notice and action of readying my pistol and my knife while attempting to peak from the rocks to check the situation. I put on the goggles that i stole because the winter snow is hard to see when it hits morning, i quietly deactivated the mines and peaked through the cracks of the rocks. Theres some solders with snow rollers (tanks that go through snow) that are patrolling around the mountainside because of what i believe that they think that there is some escaped solders that came here to hide. I know the snow and blizzard and every dam cold season that i'm a master on this and i'm like a ghost here, i took out my M-17 silenced with a special temperature scope of whatever i look through that scope picks up a heat signature like a snake would do. I moved around the patrol groups and stayed hidden by using the snow mounds as more truck mobiles passed by, I continued to use the snow mounds as i spotted a road that means that this road leads down to the city that is now ruins and thats where i need to pass and stuff. I stayed from the side to avoid being spotted but the problem is that there is rarely anything for me to use to hide but a few rocks in a mile radius if i can make it in time.

I jogged down the foothills road to avoid any vehicle patrols or patrollers because i don't want to fight them and theres too many of them. I spotted three patrol vehicles that are coming in fast and i got to think fast as i found a bolder and hid behind it and wait for them to pass. I wasn't spotted as they passed by and continued my journey fast down the foot hills avoiding to be caught. I manage to get into the forest area where theres less snow but more debris of cars and buildings that litter everywhere that seemed to be a convenient place to hide and go and maybe snipe to go my way through. I entered the city that was in ruins as a bunch of patrols with tanks began to pass my way behind me while i hid in a half ruined hotel. I ran through the back door as i passed through the ally way and went to the next building that seemed to look like a mall, just in case i took out my S-69 (smg) and began to run through the area and hopped through the rubble like it was nothing. I took a break somewhere which looks like the middle part of the mall, then i walked to conserve energy. Everything was quiet as the scenery of a bus that crashed in here, a Overwatch that is wrecked there, and some other tanks and aircraft that are convenient bridges and paths in this mall. I began to notice as i walk the floor gives away which by instinct to be careful on this or you'll fall and die, i walked slowly as noticing a car that seemed to be on a 90 degree angle on two stone rubble that doesn't seem to hold on much longer as i began to step on the rubble.

I began to slowly step but the rocks keeps slipping and the car begins to creek, i said,"* it and began to dash my way as the two rocks give away and the car slid through the weak floor and crashed to the ground. the floor began to crumble away as i continued to run as fast as i could as the crumbling floor began to catch up to me which got me scared. I jumped to a nearby crashed plane and began to run up as it also began to give way and crashed to the bottom of the mall. I got my heart pumping as i breathed heard and watched of the aftermath of that scenario of what i created and i felt like i just wet myself which i didn't...hopefully. Silence settled down as i began to sit down and began to think of what happened if i didn't think fast and if i were to die. I sighed to myself and fixed my bra what was slipping inside of this military uniform jacket from a dead guy i killed and his gun too. I heard a voice on front of me that sounded familiar, "ALRIGHT GET YOUR HANDS UP!" I got startled as i looked up in a flash to see who it is.

"Oh its Samono Inari, -whew- i thought you were a random Russian soldier that wondered here and created that scenario. I thought you were dead at ground 21. Where the drop zone was ambushed by Russians."

I stopped him,"W-wait a minute. Ambushed? We were Ambushed? I can't remember everything was so blurry and i don't know whats going on, and how come the commander knew i was still alive and how come my comrades were dead around me except me?"

Sayuri sighed and leaned against the wall,"Well the simple story of you were knocked out which was the plan and they plan for you to be the last one alive and the team took out as much enemies as possible till they are dead which surprisingly killed majority of them leaving a ton of ammo and well finding some of the enemies clothing to use as cover for now. The commanders mission for you is for you to survive and return to base and the map you got was the intel so good work. As for me? To pick you up."

I began to shake as my own squad whipped out and leaving me unconsciousness

as they sacrificed their lives and leaving me to go through hell hiding and killing alone and going through my way just for one little intel of a map? I began to think what the hell was going on and i wanted to scream to the commander why! Then Sayuri took out a not and gave me a note that said,

"I know your going insane on this and why we sacrificed ourselves just this little thing. Because we all know that you are capable of surviving and killing like in training and one of the toughest girls ever in the military. But know this as we did this as a diversion and to give the Russians attention away from that area because a victory was proclaimed there but not knowing you were in the premises and dealing with another army which is our ally is something to give the Russians a diversions while you get the map and the intel camp. The commander said that if we were to stay put and sending a stealth craft dropping you there alone there will automatically kill you because of the amount of solders there you will be dealing with even if your stealthy and all. I wish you hopes and you know. good luck."

Sayuri smiled a bit which makes me sort of concerned yet to want and know some answers.

"though the thing of the (DEAD) part might be an act of theirs just for this mission."

"i know that they are alive, using that fake poison that causes you to be temporarily dead for two days and using those vests . They don't fool me that easy."

I quickly looked up and grabbed Sayuri by the shoulders, "where are they!"

"relax Inari i just got radio that they are on their way to the base area to report back...and you still got that intel and map? i heard it has plans in it if you didn't know and using it for a navigation map your way out."

I showed her the map and the intel i nabbed.

"good lets move out this mall is going to collapse on us soon if we don't hurry soon its going to get real messy soon. lets move out."

We ran through the streets of the ruined cities and through war zones that required us to go around it and silently kill some soldiers. Sayuri was a strategist and often deals with situations and try not to get captured or killed. We were going through a lot of office buildings and crash sights to use as bridges, covers, and ammunition recovery. Sayuri told me to follow her and snipe while she tries to open the barrier entrance by infiltrating the control room. She tosses me a MXS-44 50 cal with a zoom in scope, a ability to switch from heat signature to normal, killing a person up to 3,000 meters away, and its a deadly bolt in action sniper.

"Alright Samono zoom and if you see a a blue light blinking thats me the orange dots are targets. Hope you know what your doing, take out as much patrollers and snipers on the buildings and watch towers as much as possible to make a path. Make sure the rain doesn't bother you."

I Looked through my scope and saw a couple of orange dots that are watching the road that faces the control room and two people in each watch tower which i have to kill they they are not looking at each other.

"ok Inari don't screw this one up this is nothing like practicing cans placed on windows."

"I know Sayuri...i know."

I fired the first shot to the guy on the left tower 900 meters away from here in a good aim...

and i stop there...i know you want to know how Inari snipes but if i were to do that i need to think of how the scene should be because this is in the advanced future and the city is in ruins and theres rain...i'm unsure if snipers snipe in the rain but i need some ideas and researching if i were to put on my ideas to my story so till next time and threes no relation on call of duty black ops 2 or battlefield 3 on this. I wrote this from my mind and imagination!


End file.
